happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Table for Two
"Table for Two" is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty try to sneak into a restaurant. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Lumpy *The Mole *Pop *Cub Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Handy *Petunia *Josh *Stacy *The Zebra Plot Customers sit together at a fancy restaurant, while more gather outside. Bouncer Lumpy allows Cuddles and Giggles inside and then a van parks. Lifty and Shifty walk toward the entrance hoping to eat, but Lumpy stops them. He checks a booklet on his desk and explains that Lifty and Shifty have no reservations. The twins run inside anyways, only to be kicked out the back door and into a dumpster. Lifty's belly growls and he starts arguing with Shifty. Suddenly, Shifty sees some old baby supplies and gets an idea. Up to Lumpy walks Shifty dressed as a parent, while Lifty sits in an old stroller dressed as a baby. Lumpy falls for the disguise and lets them in. Just then, Pop and Cub walk up for a reservation, but Lumpy takes off Pop's hat thinking it to be part of a disguise. Then he grabs Cub's face assuming it to be a mask, but rips it off. Realizing he has been fooled, Lumpy kicks Lifty and Shifty out again. Shifty finds an old rope in the dumpster and gets another plan. Upon tying the rope to his abdomen, Shifty tells Lifty to keep hold of the rope. As Shifty crawls into a vent, Lifty gets hungry. So he ties the rope to a door handle and walks to the front entrance, where Lumpy is seen asleep. Shifty eventually finds his way into the kitchen, where The Mole chef is making meals. Shifty snickers with glee, but the rope breaks and he falls out of the vent. Shifty lands in a boiling pot of lobsters, getting himself both burnt and pierced. He stumbles into a shelf and knocks over several knives, which stick him to a counter. The Mole then uses a cheese grater to grate Shifty's back, followed by sprinkling salt on the wounds. Shifty has no choice but to cry in pain, until The Mole slices him apart. Meanwhile outside, Lifty wakes up Lumpy and tells him to look at the reservation book. It is shown that Lifty drew himself onto a page, and Lumpy foolishly lets him in and leads him to a table. The Mole places a plate on Lifty's desk, and on it is Shifty's body parts sliced into sushi. Oblivious to this, Lifty grabs chopsticks. However, The Mole places the appetizer on the table. Removing the plate topper, Lifty finds some lobsters. However, they wake up and cut Lifty to pieces. Moral "If you have no reservation, get one." Deaths #Shifty is sliced to bits. #Lifty is cut apart by lobster claws. Trivia *This marks Shifty's most agonizing death to date. *The Zebra is seen sitting near Lifty at the end of the episode. *Cub has the same injury he did in A Sucker for Love. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes